Staring Problem
by Theo Javier
Summary: Ron admires Hermione during one boring Potions lesson. He contemplates his relationship as "just friends".


Staring Problem By: Theo Javier  
  
Ron Weasley sighed, glaring across the dungeon classroom at Professor Snape as he stashed his last Sugar Quill into his knapsack. Yet again, he'd been caught with one of the things in his mouth, chewing on it like he always did when he was trying to concentrate really hard. He supposed that the sugar made him think harder... Or faster maybe. But Professor Snape always managed to catch him with one, no matter what. It was like he had a Ron Weasley is Sucking on a Sugar Quill radar he kept on him during classes. At any rate, he had nothing to do now but his school work, and to do that during class time was practically unheard of. Most people stared blankly at their blank parchment (or half written, depending on the day) as the minutes wasted away, valuable class time down the drain... Unless you were Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione Granger was the top student of the sixth years at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the smartest person Ron knew. She was also the cleverest, most beautiful, charming, and annoying, girl he had ever meant. They were best friends, and their other friend, Harry Potter, made them the trio. Everyone in the school knew who they were, on account of Harry Potter. Harry had take on the Dark Lord more than once, and each time lived to tell the tale. It also helped that both Harry and Ron were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (Ron was not quick to admit this though).  
  
Sighing, Ron bent over his creaky old desk, pretending to be very engrossed his work. He even lifted his quill to scribble down a few things. But after a few moments of that, he cast a sideways glance at Hermione Granger, who was engrossed in the work, scratching words like mad in her neat script on the yellow parchment as though she had only five minutes left until her deadline (which she didn't, she still had two days). She already went over the minimum inches for the essay, and it didn't look like she was stopping any time soon.  
  
Ron took this chance to stare at her. She was very pretty, with big, almond shaped hazel-nut eyes that were always intelligent, sparkling, and alert. She had curly light brown hair that was almost always pulled up in a messy knot these days. Ron wished that she'd let it down once in a while because, although it was somewhat unruly and seemed to annoy her to all points of tolerance, she looked beautiful. When the sun shone on it in the right light, it almost looked like she had a halo like an angel or something. She had creamy, soft looking skin that was flawless, save for a few freckles that were lightly dusted over her cheeks and nose. And her lips... Like two blushing roses, or something equally poetic. They looked soft and delicious. Ron would give nearly anything to kiss them just once. Or twice, if he was lucky.  
  
But Hermione didn't seem to notice at all that Ron was in love with her. It was probably because they were always bickering. It didn't matter what about, but it was always something and no matter what it was equally stupid. But Ron always got a thrill to see her give him that annoyed look. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed riling her up. It didn't matter that four minutes later he would go off in search of her and apologize. Maybe having her take him back each time was what he liked the most... Or the apology hug, which Hermione was always the one to offer a hug, and which Ron had become accustomed to.  
  
He watched her for a few more moments, wishing that she would just notice him. Not stare at him openly and say flat out, "Ron Weasley, you are drop dead gorgeous. I'd like to marry you now." But just occasionally glance in his direction and see him. Not just as Ron Weasley, her best friend. But Ron Weasley, the attractive guy that could potentially be the one. Ron Weasley, the guy who made her get fuzzy feelings in her stomach, and made her tingle from the roots of her hair to the tips of her cute little toes. Ron Weasley, the guy who loved her.  
  
Silently sighing, he chanced one last glance at her. She was gazing back at him, light brown bangs falling into her eyes, which were wide and sweet looking. Her lips parted, and she whispered, "Do you have a staring problem?" in a teasing voice. She grinned and her face lit up. Ron shrugged sheepishly and grinned, pretending to go back to his work, pretending that he hadn't been staring at her for a long time.  
  
She didn't know the whole of it.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned anything, why would I be writing for free on fanfiction.net? I'd be writing for Scholastic or something. Who knows? But the plot was mine, of course, because I am brilliant and I should be writing for Scholastic.  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry this was so short, but I just had to get it out. I thought it was just pure fluff and look at that! It is! Wow! Anyhooo... I suggest that you all nominate a fic at www.harrystaleawards.cjb.net/ because my friend Lexi is work SOOOO hard to get fics nominated. We all wanted a fanfiction award ceremony deal, so why aren't you nominating? Oh well.... Please Review. 


End file.
